HTF TRUTH DARE OR ASK
by VioletOpaws
Summary: ask some truths dares or questions. cause i do know where you live lol jk AND I'M BACK AND DARE OR ASK ANYONE EVEN SNEAKY AND MOUSE KA-BOOM and now ask or dare violet cat and her ptsd side violent cat cover is of violet the cat and she's my oc character
1. HTF D OR T OR A

( im keeping this chapter short AND MESSED UP IT ALLLL FROM HTF TRUTH OR DARE )

hellena. welcome back to HTF TRUTH OR DARE .

hellena. SOMEONE GET THE MAIL CAUSE WE HAVE TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER.

everyone. booooooooo.

flippy. here's the mail.

hellena. thanks flippy.

kilandben

Fliqpy-Dress up like mario

Cuddles-Make out with giggles

Disco bear-moon walk off a cliff

truths

Handy-How did you lose your hands?

pogorikifan10

Truths:  
>Dares:<br>Flaky - Cheat on Flippy and Fliqpy and date either Nutty or Lumpy (Because I hate Flippy/Fliqpy)!

Cuddles and Giggles - Kiss!

Toothy: Meet Fluffle Puff.

Lifty and Shifty: Become ghosts and scare everyone.

hellena. i will not do the cheating one cause i FUCKING LOVE FLIPPY AND FLIQPY SRRY MY SHOW MY RULES.

hellena. ok now fliqpy here put this on.

fliqpy. what is it

hellena just put it on.

fliqpy . fine.

hellena. well he's putting that on cuddles make out with giggles.

cuddles and giggles start making out

fliqpy. u can all goto hell.

shifty . he

lifty. he

shifty. he

lifty . he

shifty . he

lifty. he

shifty. he

lifty. he

shifty . he

lifty. he

shifty. he

lifty. he

shifty . he

lifty. he

shifty. he

lifty. he

shifty . he

lifty. he

shifty. he

lifty. he

shifty . he

lifty. he

hellena. & fliqpy & everyone else but liffy and shiffy. SHUT UP ALREADY !  
>shiffy &amp; liffy. ooo<p>

hellena. disco bear start moon dancing backwards right here.

disco bear. ohyea wooo wooAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

hellena. ok soo handy how did u lose your hands?

handy. when i first met flippy at town square for the fireworks atfer alot of fire works he turned into fliqpy and cut them off.

flippy. ahehe... .

fliqpy. mahahahah.

hellena. Lifty and Shifty - What is your opinion on GoGoRiki/Smeshariki/Kikoriki (a show that used to be on 4Kids)?

lifty & shifty. we would kill all those shows.

hellena. And what is it like to be ghosts (since pogorikifan10 owns your ghost forms)?

shifty. hmmm i guess it was fun .

lifty . could seal what ever we wanted to when we were ghosts

shifty. he

lifty. he

hellena. ok (snaps toothy gone)

lammy. uhmmm where did toothy go?

hellena, ill sanp him back after dare cuddles and giggles kiss

cuddles and giggles. ok

they . kiss.

hellena. (snaps finger everyone that died is now alive again cause i dont want to wait tell morning for then to be alive again)

(poof)

toothy. it was horror _ peer horror _ fluffle puff _ its soo pink _ and it ran into me i was in its furr _ .

hellena. lol dare shifty lifty ( turns them into ghosts ) now scare everyone.

shifty & lifty. WOOO BOOO

everyone . boo yourself

shifty &lifty . toothy BOOOO

toothy. AHHHHHH (X_X) (dies)

llifty & shifty. flippy fliqpy boo

flippy & fliqpy. grrrrrr. ( then kills their ghosts form)  
>hellena. O_O flippys not soo scared anymore ) send me truth or dares also if anyone wants to know im thirteen

also im starting a new story call uhh i dont know ill start writing it today bye AND ENOUGH WITH THE MAKE OUT DARE JEES bye now.

flippy

fliqpy

flaky

mine

sniffles

lumpy

shifty & lifty

pop & cub

giggles

cuddles

splendid

the mole

handy

petunia

Russel

toothy

nutty

mr. pickles

lammy

cro-marmot

disco bear

send any of them a truth or dare

( r maybe this is not a short chapter lol )

( note . flippy and fliqpy r not one any more starting on this chapter.)

hellena. welcome back to HTF TRUTH OR DARE .

sniffles. by the way whyyyy?

hellena. why cause I LIKE FUNNY THINGS AND REVIEWS .

hellena. now the mail . hehehe . HANDY GET THE MAIL OR ILL SHOOT U WITH THIS REAL GUN.!

handy. what i cant i have no hands thats why im named HANDY!

hellena. i thought u were called handy cause u can fuck 2 girls with your arm ends lololol.

handy. fine ill get the mail .

handy.(gives mail by using his teeth ).

hellena. ty.

handy. b##h.

hellena.( shoots handy with real gun )

handy. AHHHHHHH ahh HEY!? THIS IS RED PAINT!?.

hellena. HAHAHAHAHAHA ahhh never gets old.

hellena. anywho lets open the mail

bakura11

dares  
>Splendid:Act like flaky<p>

Flaky:Act like Fliqpy

Fliqpy:Act like Splendid

Truths  
>Disco bear: Heres some junk food and disco music ;) -gives him disco music and food<p>

Fliqpy:Act nice for a whole chapter!

Handy:Kiss petunia.

hellena. ok bakura11 i dont know if flaky will do that moving on splendid act like flaky and fliqpy act like splendid.

fliqpy. do i get to kill him and everyone one.

hellena. no cause u also have to be nice for a whole chapter.

flippy. ohh burn.

fliqpy. what no no no fuck u alll ahhhhhh ***** *** ahhhh U GRRRRRR well im gonna kill lumpy with my claws now.

fliqpy hey lumpy.

lumpy. yes aHHHH.

fliqpy . ( claws lumpys face ). good for nothing people.

hellena.( I HATE DISCO BEAR) Disco bear Heres some junk food and disco music.

disco bear. ohhyea.

hellena. fliqpy when your done kill disco bear at the end of this chapter.

fliqpy. id love to.

( cub runs up to fliqpy and kicks him in the nuts)

cub. bahhah

fliqpy. IM GONNA KILL U U F%$%&G SH####S.

pop. uhh yea i DONT THINK SOO.

everyone. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.

hellena . ok last one Handy Kiss petunia.

they start kissing but then start making out.

hellena. r u done yet!?

Handy and petunia. no.

hellena. ok send me truth or dares.

g and h WELCOME BACK . hellena. we finally GOT SOME F***&&G T AND D . grace . hellena did u forget to take your pill?.

HELLENA .maybe. IM THE HOST OF THE SHOW!. anyways HAPPY NEWYEAR. anywho we got turths and dares thank u somuch to

kurapika247

dares

Flippy- i dare you to kiss flaky

Fliqpy- i dare you to kiss Splendid

Lumpy-Go take some much needed studying -_-' *throws textbooks at him

* Mime- i dare you to talk

Truths: Flipqy-Do you love anybody?

Russel-How did you lose your eye?

If they do these then give them some candy *gives sack of candy to author

* i got them from laughing jack :D oh and heres a new knife for Fliqpy

*gives him a new awesome knife

* and a new cake for flippy since fliqpy ruined your bday one *gives him his fav flavor cake* because im a flippy fangirl :P XD .

hellena. thxs oh yea some one hand me a stuff that reminds fippy of his war days.

giggles. wait wait fippy's from the war?!.

hellena. DUH IF HE WASN'T HE WOULD NOT BE WEARING ARMY CLOTHES U DUMBUTT.

giggles. uhh good point.

hellena. ok flippy kiss flaky.

flippy. .blushs and runs and hide. no...

hellena. he's so cute when he's not trying to kill anyone pops firecracker near flippy.

flippy's. teeth turn sharp and his eyes turn yellow.

FLIQPY. WHAT!

hellena. fliqpy u have a dare .

Fliqpy . haha what is it. starts to sharpen knife .

hellena. uhh how do i say this your dare is u have to kiss splendid.

FLIQPY . WHATTTTTTTTT . grabs knife and puts thru splendid head.

hellena. ok kurapika247 u cant make a killer evil green army bear kiss splendid r u happy now lol jk it was funny.

hellena .grace to my place ill brb in a sec.

grace. ok then Lumpy-Go take some much needed studying .*throws textbooks at him

lumpy. duhhhhhh uhhh ok what uhh ok.

hellena and grace. -_-*

grace . . talks like a demon. TALK OR ILL EAT OUT YOUR BRAINS.

mine. _O. .mine grrrrrrrr. writes i cant. on paper.

grace. eats mine. yum mine deer.

everyone. O_O

hellena walks in and sees blood and deer parts around grace. O_0.

holy f**k.

hellena. grace go home and get a demon sized meal.

grace .ok (*^*).

hellena . lets check on lumpy

lumpys head exploded

hellena . looks like learner can kill u. now truths . fliqpy do u love anyone.

fliqpy. no i only love killing and licking blood off my bowie knife.

hellena. there u go. russel how did u lose your eye?

russel. rrrr i was born with only one eye.

hellena. ok eveybody now gets candy.

everybody. yay.

grace. yay

hellena. not u grace i said go home.

grace. awwww.

everyone dies but flippy and fliqpy.

flippy. of course prison candy.

hellena . oh fliqpy heres a new knife.

fliqpy. thank u kurapika247 i will now not kill u.

hellena thxs and remember send us truths r dares.

bye

grace. welcome back u good for nothing people .hellena. no f******** turths or DARES ILL SEND SOME DONE done .hellena. mime get the mail. mime. hand mail. thank you . grace. we got mail .hellena .looks at OH MY GOLB  
>ITS some guy. next time well have to block him.<p>

[ some guy]

dares put lumpy in a room with glass on the wall and tell lumpy to spin around.

then put disco bear in a room and let lumpy go carzy in there with a chainsaw .

hellena umm ok hey lumpy. -_- lumpy stop licking that poop.

hellena. i meant fake poop. everyone. still ewwwwwww

lumpy. duhhh what?

hellena. lumpy go spin around in that room ok?

lumpy. duu k ( in the glass covered walls room) LOCK IT LOCK IT NOW .LOCKS

hellena. ok lumpy spin around

lumpy. ok weeeeeeeee OW OW AHHHHHHHHH

.later. lumpy. waaa owww.

.hellena HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TO FUNNY.

THROWS disco bear in a room. snap lumpyheres a chainsaw go in that room and go carzy.

lumpy. ok weeeee.

disco bear. 0_O $*#* U I H$## U ALL AHHHHHHHHH .HIS HEAD GET CUT OFF.

LUMPY. oops AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH NO OH NO OHNO .drops chainsaw then it cuts his feet off. lumpy waaaa .chainsaw cuts his head.

that all

( note flippy and fliqpy r not apart )

hi im hellena and this is grace .grace hi

both. and this is ( some really loud guy says HTF TURTH OR DARE )

hellena. YOUR TO LOUD SOME GUY .

.some guy. SORRY

.hellena. SHUT UP

some guy. NO

(grabs gun)

.hellena. BANG .i said

some guy. IM HIT NOOOOOO wait a min its pain

pushs him off a cliff

some guy. ITSS PAINT

lumpy. duu i thought it was real gun its paint?

but this is a gun shut up r ill kill u!

nutty. its fliqpy

flippy. no im not im just sick of lumpy hes a idoit!

hellena. send us turths or dares for

flippy

fliqpy (flippys evil side)

flaky

cuddles

giggles

lammy

sniffles

disco bear (i hate him)

mine

mole

nutty

handy

mr pickles

splendid

pop & cub

toothy

russel

petunia

cro-marmot

lifty & shifty

and lumpy

SEND US TURTHS OR DARES CAUSE I KNOW WHERE U LIVE


	2. AND WERE BACK

violetopaws. And were back i changed my use name to violetopaws and i can spell better...and everyone's dead.

snaps finger and everyone comes back to life.

violetopaws. sneaky get the mail.

sneaky. already got it.

violetopaws. O_O. OK NOW TO READ THE REVIEWS.

catbooklover2004 chapter 1 . Jul 9

Got some dares.

For everyone: tie petunia up and dump a dumpster filled with mud and trash on her(make sure it's mushy so it sticks)  
>Then untie her and she can't clean herself or else...(holds out chainsaw)<br>For Handy: do a HANDstand

1HTFFan chapter 1 . Jun 8

I have a couple if u r making more chap.

Giggles:Burn ur bow  
>Cuddles:Cut off both off or ears(if he don't do it fliqpy will)<br>Handy:Juggle  
>Flaky:Be the girliest girl there is hon.<br>Flippy:Grab Flaky and do some magic(if u know what I mean ;)) THIS IS RATED T GOTO MY RATED M ONE  
>Fliqpy:Be in a room full of ur fanfirls for 15 min. And u CANT KILL THEM<br>Petunia:Swallow a bucket of dirt  
>Cub:Kick yo dad in that balls as HARD as u can<br>Toothy:Yank yo big ass buck teeth out  
>Lumpy:Have u been dropped on or head when u was a baby?<br>Nutty:Don't eat candy for the next chapter  
>Pop:Put cub up for ADOPTION u a TERRIBLEE parent<br>Disco bear:Get nude in front of Fliqpy(lol gonna be funny u have to force him too) OH MY GOD  
>Splendid:Why do u call urself a hero? U keep on kill in them<br>Flaky:Why r u ALWAYS shy and why r u scared off CHICKS!? And wat with tha dandruff?

Last thing...

Everybody:FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

sonickirbypokemonfan chapter 1 . Jan 27

whoops didn't see this  
>Cuddles : sell your slippers<br>giggles : stop giggling  
>toothy : burn your comic books<br>lumpy : be smart  
>petunia : go into a dirty room for 30 seconds<br>handy : Gotta hand it to you , ( troll face )  
>Pop : take care of cub for 1 minitue not posstabl<br>cub : kill pop if he kills you  
>Flippy : kill evil flippy<br>evil flippy : don't kill for 2 chapters  
>flaky : kiss the person you hate most<br>sniffles : destroy your inventions  
>lammy : eat mr pickles<br>buddhist monkey : eat nothing  
>sneaky : why so sneaky<br>mouse ka boom : eat a bomb  
>disco bear : there's a crowd outside and they all love you<br>everyone except disco bear : go outside , it's time to kill disco bear  
>mime : what's your favorite word<br>the mole : what do you see  
>nutty : no more candy<br>mr pickles : dight flippy HOW IT A IMAGERY PICKLE  
>splendid : save someone<br>russel : kidnap a sock  
>cro mamot : dance<br>lifty : steal shifty's fedora  
>shifty : steal lifty<p>

Violetopaws. ok ummm shifty : steal lifty.

Shifty. HOW THE F#$% DO I DO THAT?!

Violetopaws. I DONT KNOW moving on lifty : steal shifty's fedora.

Lifty. OK hehe.

Shifty. GET AWAY AHHHHHHHHH

violetopaws OK lets move on mr pickles : dight flippy

splendid : save someone  
>russel : kidnap a sock ok<br>cro marmot : dance HOW HES IN ICE

Russel. ARHH SOCK

sock. IT CANT TALK ITS A SOCK.

Russel. i have it tied up and that was stupid.

violetopaws splendid save someone.

splendid. how no ones in need of saving.

violetopaws ok then nutty : no more candy.

Nutty. hahahahaha wwwhat NOO MY CANDY AHHHHH.

violetopaws. soo mole what do you see?

THE-MOLE. EVERYTHING IS BLACK ALL THE FREAKING TIME IM SICK OF IT.

violetopaws. LOL moving on mime : what's your favorite word .sniffles : destroy your inventions.

lammy : eat mr pickles  
>buddhist monkey : eat nothing<p>

mine says nothing.

Sniffles cries well destroying his inventions.

lammy. NEVER BAHHH.

buddhist monkey. ok i can do that easy.

violetopaws. YAY THIS ONES MY FAV disco bear : there's a crowd outside and they all love you

everyone except disco bear : go outside , it's time to kill disco bear.

Disco bear. ohhh yea here i come.

violetopaws. KILL HIM I FREAKING HATE DISCO BEAR.

violetopaws. moving on. Pop : take care of cub for 1 minitue

cub : kill pop if he kills you  
>Flippy : kill evil flippy<br>evil flippy : don't kill for 2 chapters

FLIQPY. ok.k ii can do that aRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. kills everyone.

snaps finger.

Flippy curls up into a ball and rocks back and forth.

cub. gah.

violetopaws. handy : Gotta hand it to you , ( troll face ).

Handy. ILL KILL YOU FOR THAT.

pulls gun out.

Handy. or maybe not.

violetopaws. next. whoops didn't see this

Cuddles : sell your slippers  
>giggles : stop giggling<br>toothy : burn your comic books  
>lumpy : be smart<br>petunia : go into a dirty room for 30 seconds

petunia goesin but dies the second she see it.

Lumpy. duh k i smart ummm what?

Giggles. I CANT MY NAME IS GIGGLES.

Cuddles. OH THANK YOU .sells them then giggles kill him for doing it.

violetopaws. ok. Giggles:Burn ur bow

Cuddles:Cut off both off or ears(if he don't do it fliqpy will)  
>Handy:Juggle<br>Flaky:Be the girliest girl there is hon.

Giggles. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Cuddles. NO.

violetopaws. GET HIM FLIQPY.

Fliqpy. mahahahahah .

Cuddles. AH WAWAWA.

Handy. F#$% YOU.

Flaky. ok. she kisses flippy.

violetopaws. Fliqpy:Be in a room full of ur fanfirls for 15 min. And u CANT KILL THEM

Petunia:Swallow a bucket of dirt  
>Cub:Kick yo dad in that balls as HARD as u can<br>Toothy:Yank yo big a$$ buck teeth out

Fliqpy. ok.

later.

fliqpy comes out with lipstick all over him then pukes.

everyone. lolol

cub died just trying to walk to his dad.

pop. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

toothy. wa waaaa AHHHHHHHHHHH

violetopaws. soo lumpy were you droped on your head as a baby?

Lumpy. YES I WAS AND IM POURD IT.

Violetopaws. HA hes still trying to act smart. Nutty:Don't eat candy for the next chapter

Pop:Put cub up for ADOPTION u a TERRIBLEE parent.

Nutty. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WAAHAHAHAWAAAAAAAA.

Pop cires well puting his baby up for .ADOPTION but cub somehow dies well it happen.

violetopaws. ok . snaps finger and everyone but eww disco bear and fliqpy.

now Disco bear:Get nude in front of this girl.

disco bear. ok.

fliqpy. and why am i wearing this?

violetopaws. it will be funny .

fliqpy. hmm ok.

disco bear. OH YE... F#$%ING GOD.

fliqpy starts puking .

snaps finger.

Everyone. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

grabs a stick and pushes disco bear of a cliff.

violetopaws anyway moving on ok soo .

Splendid:Why do u call urself a hero? U keep on kill in them.

Splendid. CAUSE I CAN FLY!

violetopaws. mmk . Flaky:Why r u ALWAYS shy and why r u scared off CHICKS!? And wat with tha dandruff?

Flaky. cause they there bird and i been killed by lots of birds and i don't know why i have dandruff.

violetopaws. ok everyone we got two more.

For everyone: tie petunia up and dump a dumpster filled with mud and trash on her(make sure it's mushy so it sticks)  
>Then untie her and she can't clean herself or else...(holds out chainsaw)<p>

everyone but petunia .ok

everyone ties up petunia and dumps a dumster with puke $h!tin it on her.

Petunia. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WAAAAAASDFGHJKL.

EVERyone. O_O.

violetopaws puking behind a bush thats behind her desk. wipes mouth. anyway last one. pukes again.

For Handy: do a HANDstand.

Handy. grrrr. handy runs and jumps and lands on his head .

Handy. ta daa. CRACK.

violetopaws. and his neck broke any bye review anyone from .

* * *

><p>REVIEW OR DIE JK OR AM I<p> 


	3. start of violet & her PTSD side violent

violetopaws. hi and welcome back to whatever i call it anyway SOMEONE GET THE FREAKING MAIL.

gets hit in the head with one letter.

violetopaws. hmmmmmmm k .

catbooklover2004 chapter 2 . Jul 24

Lol. Thanks for doing my dares! I have some more for you!  
>Dares<br>Flipqy: Dress up as a fairy princess and show yourself to the Tiger General. After he stops laughing say calmly,"I'm gonna kill you." then kill him.

Giggles: Make out with Disco Bear in front of Cuddles.

Handy: I will give you hands but only if you tell everyone the REAL story of how you lost your hands and if you marry Petunia. (Please let him be able to do it I like him but Flippy is my fav tell him I said that) here is a magical smiling rain cloud that rain pie and cupcakes for you! I love this story. Update soon!

violetopaws. O_O. ok.. Flipqy: Dress up as a fairy princess and show yourself to the Tiger General. After he stops laughing say calmly,"I'm gonna kill you." then kill him.

Fliqpy. GO F YOURSELF.

.pulls gun out.

Fliqpy. fine.

Tiger Genera .hahahahaha.

Fliqpy. F#$% THIS. grabs gun and shots Tiger General thousands of times.

Fliqpy. u can all goto hell.

violetopaws. moving on.

.Handy: I will give you hands but only if you tell everyone the REAL story of how you lost your hands and if you marry Petunia. (Please let him be able to do it I like him but Flippy is my fav tell him I said that) here is a magical smiling rain cloud that rain pie and cupcakes for you! I love this story. Update soon!

Handy. umm OK and i was born with out hands i think i don't remember.

violetopaws. looks at next request . O_O. grabs gun and kills giggles and disco bear. NO I WILL BE VERY SICK IF I SEE IT AND EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NO TO THAT REQUEST.

Cuddles. what was it and why are you killing people again.

reveals bloody cat eyes.

Flippy. OMFG SHE FLIPPED OUT.

violetopaws walks out of the wash room.. ummm...

Sniffles. great now there's two army cats.

violet. i didn't do it.

violent. WHAT DO U MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO IT IT'S YOUR SHOW.

grabs violent and puts her back in her.

Sniffles. let me guess you have PTSD.

violet. yup i do i may look like a nice cat but im still half of every cat in the world anyway that's the end.

now you can review violet and her ptsd side violent

she was in the war with flippy she had ptsd long before he did before that she was coming to her home town catsvilla but it was invaded by blue tiger soldiersseeing her friends and family with cause her to get ptsd and violent came after that she went to the army her claws kept breaking so she was sent to a office and they dipped her front and back claws and her teeth in melted mental with melted knifes and razors. anyway NOW YOU CAN ASK OR DARE VIOLET OR VIOLENT

* * *

><p>PLS REVIEW<p> 


	4. idk what to name it chapter

now you can review violet and her ptsd side violent

she was in the war with flippy she had ptsd long before he did before that she was coming to her home town catsvilla but it was invaded by blue tiger soldiersseeing her friends and family with cause her to get ptsd and violent came after that she went to the army her claws kept breaking so she was sent to a office and they dipped her front and back claws and her teeth in melted mental with melted knifes and razors. anyway NOW YOU CAN ASK OR DARE VIOLET OR VIOLENT

DARE HER ARE HER PTSD VIOLENT.

* * *

><p>v0p. hi and welcome we have two new oc characters VIOLET AND HER PTSD SIDE VIOLENT AND THERE BOTH HALF OF EVERY CAT IN THE WORLD and YOU CAN DARE THEM.<p>

violent. shut up before i claw your face out.

violet. shut up violent its not about you are me CAUSE NO ONE DARED US!

v0p. anyway moving on first review.

catbooklover2004 chapter 3 . 23h ago

Thanks! What the heck? Why did no one else review? This is an awesome story!  
>Ok. Dares.<br>Flippy: Kill the person you hate most then the person you love most.  
>Petunia: GET OVER THE CLEANNESS GIRL!<br>Everyone: Get in a line and one by one kill Disco Bear. After a person kills him, then revive him so he can get killed again. Then everyone kill him as slowly as you can. (Fliqpy should like this one :D)  
>Flippy and Flaky: Here's some chainsaws. Kill everyone but the host.<br>Fliqpy: Act like Flaky.  
>Giggles: Act like Fliqpy.<br>Flaky: Act like Giggles.  
>And that's it!<p>

flippy kills the Tiger General then heads towards violet thet cat.

violet. OH COME ON REALLY WHY.

flippy kills violet.

v0p. mmk next. Petunia: GET OVER THE CLEANNESS GIRL!

Petunia gives the middle finger.

v0p. next request YAY THANK YOU.

Everyone: Get in a line and one by one kill Disco Bear. After a person kills him, then revive him so he can get killed again. Then everyone kill him as slowly as you can. (Fliqpy should like this one :D)

Disco bear. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

violent kills him with one slash of her claws and violet did the same then everyone elso used guns and knifes.

violent. can i eat someone yet?

violet. WHY STOP EATING PEOPLE YOU KNOW IM A VEGETARIAN.

violent. go eat your not meat stuff ill stick to meat.

v0p. SHUT UP ALREADY YOU TWO DON'T GO ANY DARES YET SOME ONE GIVE THEM DARE AT THE END OF THIS PLEASE. any way and Flaky: Here's some chainsaws. Kill everyone but the host.

both of them. ok

everyone but violet and violent were dead.

violet. GET AWAY I WAS THE HOST AT ONE POINT.

both of them. fine.

v0p. ok movin on.

Fliqpy: Act like Flaky.  
>Giggles: Act like Fliqpy.<br>Flaky: Act like Giggles..

Fliqpy. f#$% off.

Giggles. no!

Flaky. umm i don't want to.

v0p. we got some more requests from catbooklover2004.

catbooklover2004 chapter 2 . Jul 25

Thanks for mentioning me! Here's some dares.  
>Dares:<br>Fliqpy: Dress up like a fairy princess and sing I'm a Barbie Girl in front of the Tiger General. When he is done laughing, say very calmly,"I'm gonna kill you" then kill him.  
>Author: Video tape Fliqpy singing Barbie Girl and show it to everyone when he gets back.<br>Giggles and Petunia: Make out with Disco Bear in front of Cuddles and Handy.  
>Cuddles: Kill Disco Bear cause he made out with your wife. Then revive him cause I hate Disco Bear.<br>Handy: Kill Disco Bear for making out with your wife. Revive Disco Bear again.  
>Everyone: Kill Disco Bear.<br>Handy: I will give you hands if you tell us what REALLY happened to your hands and if you marry Petunia. (Can you let him do it? I like him but Flippy is my fav. Tell Flippy I said that) Here is a magical smiling raincloud that rains out cupcakes for you. And Handy, in that last chapter that was a HEADstand not a HANDstand.

fliqpy grabs gun and kills himself.

v0p. well moving on. reads review.

Giggles and Petunia: Make out with Disco Bear in front of Cuddles and Handy.

GRABS FREAKING GUN AND KILLS GIGGLES PETUNIA AND DISCO BEAR.

v0p. NO THAT'S MESSED UP NO NO BAD catbooklover2004. NEXT REQUEST.

disco bear. oh come really why why does everyone hate me.

violent and violet. cause your a f#$%ing jark that trys to get every girl you meet to have $3x with you.

everyone kills disco bear again.

v0p. LOL : I will give you hands if you tell us what REALLY happened to your hands and if you marry Petunia. (Can you let him do it? I like him but Flippy is my fav. Tell Flippy I said that) Here is a magical smiling raincloud that rains out cupcakes for you. And Handy, in that last chapter that was a HEADstand not a HANDstand.

v0p. flippy catbooklover2004 loves you.

flippy. ok.

handy. I ALREADY MARRIED HER AND I HAVE NO FREAKING HANDS.

v0p. ok and we have requests from.

JaMaL HaDeS chapter 3 . 6h ago

YAY. DARES!

Disco Bear: Listen to Skrillex and LIKE IT! (lol)  
>Flaky: Do a Mortal Kombat fatality on Cuddles (revenge for those times he killed you)<p>

TRUTHS FOR EVRYONE HERE (underneath this)  
>Mouse Ka-Boom: What hapened to you ears?<br>Russel: Do you even THINk that that is a genuine pirate accent? Because it isnt!  
>Petunia: Why the car freshener? I understand your OCD, but the freshener doesnt fit<p>

If these make it in I will cry tears of joy.

disco bear Listens to Skrillex.

disco bear. WTF IS THIS $H!T. he jumps off a cliff.

v0p... Flaky: Do a Mortal Kombat fatality on Cuddles (revenge for those times he killed you)

flaky. im no thank im good ill just push him off the cliff.

pushes cuddles off the cliff.

Cuddles. ahhhhhhhhhhhh.

SPLAT!

v0p. mk anyway next requests. Mouse Ka-Boom: What hapened to you ears?

mouse ka-boom. i make le bombs and test them i went deaf after that.

v0p. Russel: Do you even Think that that is a genuine pirate accent? Because it isnt!

Russel. Arrrr what does that even mean?.

v0p. idk last one.

Petunia: Why the car freshener? I understand your OCD, but the freshener doesn't fit

Petunia. im a skunk.

v0p. ok that all

AND YOU BETTER TRUTH OR DARE VIOLET OR VIOLENT BEFORE THEY KILL OR EAT ME.

violet. ill kill you.

violent. AND ILL EAT AND KILL YOU!

v0p. please dare or truth them HELP.

* * *

><p>please review AND DARE OR TRUTH VIOLET AND VIOLENT THERE KILLING ME<p> 


	5. we got more request

the next chapter will be Violet and Violent. dares or truths only request them violet her ptsd side violent.

now you can review violet and her ptsd side violent

she was in the war with flippy she had ptsd long before he did before that she was coming to her home town catsvilla but it was invaded by blue tiger soldiersseeing her friends and family with cause her to get ptsd and violent came after that she went to the army her claws kept breaking so she was sent to a office and they dipped her front and back claws and her teeth in melted mental with melted knifes and razors. anyway NOW YOU CAN ASK OR DARE VIOLET OR VIOLENT

DARE HER ARE HER PTSD VIOLENT.

* * *

><p>v0p. hi and welcome back we got another request from catbooklover2004<p>

AGAIN lol.

catbooklover2004 chapter 4 . 2h ago

All right! :)  
>Dares:<br>Fliqpy: Don't kill for 2 chapters.  
>Flippy: Marry Flaky<br>Flaky: Run around so much all your dandruff runs out.  
>Giggles: Burn the bow<br>Cuddles: Get rid of the slippers.  
>Disco Bear: Kill yourself as slow as you can,<br>Lumpy: What's 2 2?  
>Toothy: Yank out your buck teeth.<br>Petunia: Get rid of the air freshener. You've been wearing it long enough. YOU SMELL FINE!  
>Pop: Wach Cub for 5 minutes without killing him.<br>Cub: If Pop kills you, kill him. If he doesn't kill you, kill him anyways.  
>Violent and Violet: Adopt Cub and teach to be like you.<br>Truths:  
>Handy: Where did your ears go!?<br>That's it for now!:)

fliqpy. i can do that.

v0p. Flippy: Marry Flaky.

flippy. no.

flaky. why?

violet. CAUSE ILL KILL YOU IF YOU MARRY HIM!

flaky back away from violet and even more from flippy.

then violet grabs flippy and holds him under her arm as if he was a suitcase.

violet. HE'S MINE BACK OFF!

flippy... again with this.

v0p. anyway.

Giggles: Burn the bow  
>Cuddles: Get rid of the slippers..<p>

cuddles and giggles. WE ALREADY DID THAT!

v0p. WELL DO IT AGAIN.

Giggles. waaaaaaaaaa.

Cuddles. WAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

v0p. Disco Bear: Kill yourself as slow as you can,

Disco bear. ok. grabs a knife and slowly then the knife slowly cut thru.

Disco bear. OH THE FREAKING HURTS AS HELL I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD HURT THAT MUCH!

violent kills disco bear with her claws.

violent. thats the end of that.

v0p. lets just move on. -_-.

Lumpy: What's 2 2?

Lumpy. duh 6 noo 909 wait uhh 34 yea 34.

violent. idiot.

v0p. reads review Toothy: Yank out your buck teeth. HE ALREADY DID THAT.

Petunia: Get rid of the air freshener. You've been wearing it long enough. YOU SMELL FINE!

Petunia takes it off and everyone dies.

snaps finger.

v0p.

Pop: Wach Cub for 5 minutes without killing him.  
>Cub: If Pop kills you, kill him. If he doesn't kill you, kill him anyways.<p>

pop look away for a sec and cub is dead.

pop. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

snaps finger.

v0p. CUB CAN'T KILL HE'S A BABY.

Truths:  
>Handy: Where did your ears go!?<p>

Handy. HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW?

v0p. last one this will be the best. also its so-post to be violet first

so Violet and Violent.

Violent and Violet: Adopt Cub and teach to be like you..

Violet and Violent. ok.

cub became cat like and kills everyone but Violet and Violent and v0p the host.

v0p. that's all the next chapter will be Violet and Violent. dares or truths

* * *

><p>REVIEW ONLY FOR VIOLET AND VIOLENT.<p> 


	6. VIOLETVIOLENT WEEK OR SOO

the next chapter will be Violet and Violent. dares or truths only request them violet her ptsd side violent.

now you can review violet and her ptsd side violent

she was in the war with flippy she had ptsd long before he did before that she was coming to her home town catsvilla but it was invaded by blue tiger soldiersseeing her friends and family with cause her to get ptsd and violent came after that she went to the army her claws kept breaking so she was sent to a office and they dipped her front and back claws and her teeth in melted mental with melted knifes and razors. anyway NOW YOU CAN ASK OR DARE VIOLET OR VIOLENT

DARE HER ARE HER PTSD VIOLENT.

* * *

><p>v0p. hi and welcome to violetviolent week the week we only dare or truth violet/ptsd side/ violent we got some dare we only take violet/ptsd/violent dare/truths well reject ones not for violet/ptsd/violent plus only violet & violent are here.

catbooklover2004 chapter 5 . Jul 28

K.  
>Dares:<br>Violent: Marry Fliqpy, act like Violet  
>Violet: Marry Flippy, act like Violent..<p>

v0p. ok Violet: Marry Flippy.

violet & flippy. way ahead of you.

voice. you may now kiss the bride.

they kissed.

(later still kissing.)

v0p. OK IT'S CUTE BUT STOP NOW!

violet... shut up.

v0p. anyway. violet act like Violent.

violet. ok but im not eating anyone.

violent. YOU HAVE TOO THAT'S WHAT I DO HA!

violet...waaaaaaaaaaaaaa. fine!

mouse ka-boom appears.

mouse ka-boom. le what happen?

violet. ummm nothing.

violet grabs mouse ka-boom.

mouse ka-boom. le but your a le vegetarian.

violet. a d..dare is a dare.

puts mouse ka-boom in her mouth and swallows.

violet. oh f#$% I THINK IM GONNA BE SICK.

throws up behind bush.

v0p...Violent: Marry Fliqpy,.

fliqpy. WHAT DO YOU THINK WERE DOING!?

v0p...-_-. anyway Violent act like Violet.

violent. ok.

grabs a bowl of salad.

tries to put it in her mouth.

violent. i can't.

fliqpy. JUST EAT IT YOU KITTEN!

fliqpy grabs a handful of salad and shoves it into violent's mouth.

violent. omfg that's the most...

violent throws up.

violent. I HATE YOU CATBOOKLOVER2004!

fliqpy. well at least i didn't have to eat it.

violent. THAT'S IT IM GONNA CLAW YOUR FACE OUT

fliqpy. wow for the first time im really scared OMG SHES COMING AFTER ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

violent. GET BACK HERE!

violet flippy and v0p start laughing like crazy.

v0p. haaa. well be right back.

* * *

><p>blah blah blah<p>

lumpy's toys yay

stuff more stuff talk

talk food blah blah blah

fur stuff

hair

clothes blah blah

blaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

><p>v0p. and were back next request.<p>

HTFFan chapter 2 . Jul 26

Violet:(Truth):Did u know my OC is almost like u but she's a wolf.

Violet:(truth):do people think your weird that when u talk to violent in UR head?

Violet and Flippy:(dare): watch a whole war movie and don't FLIP OUT! That's a challenge there

That's all for now

violet. no i did not know AND I WOULD NOT LIKE TO.

violet. i really don't care what they think of me that or ill say shut up.

violet & flippy. ok

watch's, flippy's flips out the second it starts

and violet was fliped out well watching it and sabing flippy.

both dead.

v0p. ok.

sanps finger.

v0p. lets move on next request.

JaMaL HaDeS chapter 5 . Jul 28

Decided to do this AGAIN! :3  
>Dares:<br>Fliqpy: Rip off Violents leg and beat said cat to holy hell with it. And dont stop ever.  
>Violet: Get someone to stab you with an object.<p>

(I am INSANE, and I LOVE THAT about myself)

fliqpy. ok.

tries to get near violent but violent claws off fliqpy's head.

violent. YOU #$%^#$#$#*&^%%$#$# TRY IT AGAIN OH WAIT YOUR DEAD ! MAHAHAHAHA.

eats fliqpy's dead body.

everyone...0_0...

violent. I HAVEN'T ATE IN TWO DAYS SO SHUT UP!.

v0p. anyway. Violet: Get someone to stab you with an object.

violet. ok VIOLENT STAB ME WITH A just to be random A STRAW.

violent. ok do i get to eat you?

violet. WHAT NO!

violent. uggg fine!

violent stabs violet in the gut with a straw.

violet. IT HARTSSSSSSSSSS!

violent. WHAT DID YOU THINK IT WOULD FEEL LIKE HAPPINESS?

violet. F#$% YOU!

v0p. bye thats's all.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLS<p> 


	7. LOL OR DIE

now you can review violet and her ptsd side violent

she was in the war with flippy she had ptsd long before he did before that she was coming to her home town catsvilla but it was invaded by blue tiger soldiersseeing her friends and family with cause her to get ptsd and violent came after that she went to the army her claws kept breaking so she was sent to a office and they dipped her front and back claws and her teeth in melted mental with melted knifes and razors. anyway NOW YOU CAN ASK OR DARE VIOLET OR VIOLENT

DARE HER ARE HER PTSD VIOLENT.

* * *

><p>v0p. hi and welcome to violetviolent week the week we only dare or truth violet/ptsd side/ violent we got some dare we only take violet/ptsd/violent dare/truths well reject ones not for violet/ptsd/violent plus only violet & violent are here now and over.

Violet. WHAT!

Violent. GO #$%^YOURSELF

v0p. well I'm sorry.

Violent and Violet. SHUT UP.

v0p. NO YOU SHUT UP.

Violet. F#$% YOU.

Violet. B!#$%.

v0p. GOTO HELL WAIT IM YOU TWO

Violet and Violent. NO SH!T WHAT GAVE IT AWAY THE FACT YOU MADE US ON YOUR BIRTHDAY THAT WAS AUG 2?!

V0P. STOP STAKING ME.

VIOLET. HOW COULD WE WERE YOU!

VIOLENT. YEA!

Pop. will you three shut up already.

Violent. NO.

Shifty. SHUT UP YOUR EVEN WORSE THEN FLIPPY!

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

flippy was sitting in a chair reading a book when he heard that.

Flippy. f#$% you.

shifty gives him a look.

Lifty. Shifty's right ALL OF YOU SHUT UP.

Disco bear. WHAT? I'M LISTENING TO MUSIC.

Violent. shut up.

Disco bear. NO F#$% YOU!

Violent. THAT'S IT YOUR DIEING!

Disco bear. #$%^#$%#$%^$%$%^ OMFG.

as he starts running and screaming

then violent slash's disco bear's head off.

v0p. SHUT UP ALL READY JEEZ! any here's the reviews

Morning-Star57 chapter 1 . Jul 31

Truths: Flippy, why are you so adorable?!

Handy, what does your little grunts mean?

Dares: Fliqpy, since I love you, gut Disco Bear like a fish

Disco Bear, DIE IN A HOLE.

catbooklover2004 chapter 6 . Jul 31  
>LOL! :) Ok.<br>Dares:

Violent: Kill Disco Bear 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times slowly so he suffers more. (v0p get your

magical author powers ready, I want you to revive him after each time he's killed so he dies a lot.

Violet: Tell everyone about the most embarrassing thing that happened to Violent.

Violent: Record Violet telling the most embarrassing thing that happened to you.

Violet: Show the recording of you telling the most embarrassing thing that happened to you to all of Violent's BFFs.

V0p. ok. ;Flippy, why are you so adorable?!

Flippy. NONE OF YOUR FLIPPING BUSINESS!

V0p. O_O. ok lets just move on. -_-. Handy, what does your little grunts mean?

Handy. that i'm mad of having no hands AND MY NAME IS HANDY AND I STILL HAVE NO HANDS AND EVERYTHING I DO I NEED HANDS FOR!

v0p. -_-. anyway. Dares: Fliqpy, since I love you, gut Disco Bear like a fish.

Fliqpy. ok. laughs evilly.

Disco bear. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY ME?

v0p. CAUSE IT'S STILL FUNNY!

Violent. and evil.

v0p. sigh. and evil.

Disco bear. I HOPE YOU ALL GO TO H... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

as fliqpy starts to gut him the fliqpy laughs evilly again.

snaps finger.

v0p. anyway next. Disco Bear, DIE IN A HOLE.

Disco bear. F*** YOU!

Violet. oooo such big words from a idiot.

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Lifty. he

Shifty. he

Giggles. SHUT UP ALREADY!

Shifty and Lifty. fine.

v0p. next.

Violent: Kill Disco Bear 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times slowly so he suffers more. (v0p get your

magical author powers ready, I want you to revive him after each time he's killed so he dies a lot.

Violent. OK . as she roars evilly.

v0p. YAYYYYYYY!

Disco bear. F*** YOU ALL!

violent kills disco bear v0p snaps finger disco bear keeps saying F*** YOU.

v0p. that was fun moving on.

Violet: Tell everyone about the most embarrassing thing that happened to Violent.

Violent: Record Violet telling the most embarrassing thing that happened to you..

v0p. hey violent video tape violet telling the most embarrassing thing that happened to her. lies.

Violent. ok.

Violet. Violent went thru a car wash in catsvilla and the car wash took of all her clothes!

Violent. WAIT THAT'S WHAT HAPPEN TO MEE NOT HER.

Everyone but violent starts laughing.

v0p. now.

Violet: Show the recording of you telling the most embarrassing thing that happened to you to all of Violent's BFFs..

violet shows it to bunnyboo hopsee and batsy WHO HAVE PTSD and she showed it to fliqpy and catbooklover2004 oc char snuggles/ struggles.

bunnyboo. THAT'S A LAUGH TO JUMP TO BAD IT WASN'T A KILL!

Hopsee. KILLER reminds . kills someone.

Batsy. LOL I WOULD KILL TO NOT SEE IT AGAIN but no don't show it r ill kill you.

Struggle. lol. kills bird.

fliqpy. whatever.

v0p. that's all .

Violent. REVIEW OR DIE.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLS<p> 


End file.
